¡Feliz Cumpleaños Andalucia!
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: A Lucas le toca trabajar el 28 de febrero, el dia de su cumpleaños, nadie parece acordarse de la fecha hasta que le hace una visita inespaerada Buenos Aires.


**Notas:**hetalia no me pertenece

Las comunidades autonomas y sus nombres humanos

Andalucia-Lucas Jose Fernández Adnan

Ceuta-Cesar Fernández Adnan

Melilla-Melinda Fernández Adnan

Canarias-Carlos Fernández Carriedo

Madrid-María Cristina Fernández Carriedo

Cataluña-Catalina Fernández Carriedo

Castilla-La Mancha-Manuel Fernández Carriedo

Castilla y Leon-Leon Fernández Carriedo

Murcia-Jose María Fernández Carriedo

Extremadura-Esther Fernández Carriedo

Baleares-Barbara Fernández Carriedo

Valencia-Valentín Fernández Carriedo

Pais Vasco-Nerea Fernández Carriedo

Galicia-Guillermo Fernández Carriedo

Asturias-Marta Fernández Carriedo

Cantanbria-Lourdes Fernández Carriedo

Aragon-Ana María Fernández Carriedo

Navarra-Naím Fernández Carriedo

La Rioja-Raúl Fernández Carriedo

Gibraltar-Gabriel Kirkland Fernández

Sahara-Sadya Husein Fernández

POV Lucas

Escucho sonar el despertador, lo apago y me quedo mirando el techo, no era justo que me tuviera que despertar temprano hoy, era mi cumpleaños, era fiesta autonomica y nadie trabajaba pero mi jefe habia dicho que tenia que firmar unos documentos urgentes y seguramente me pasaria toda la mañana y parte de la tarde metido en la oficina, me levante y me fui a la ducha, una ducha fria me despertaria, entro en la ducha y dejo que el agua me moje el pelo, me relajo un poco, me pregunto si alguien se acordara de mi cumpleaños, el año pasado me pase una semana molesto con mis hermanos norteños por eso, y es que yo me acuerdo de sus cumpleaños, salgo de la ducha y me pongo la toalla alrededor de la cintura y salgo a mi habitacion, he decidido llevar los colores de mi bandera, me pongo unos vaqueros azules, unos zapatos, una camisa de manga larga verde abierta, que convina con mis ojos y debajo una camiseta blanca, me miro en el espejo y sonrio, parecia mi bandera, me toco el pelo castaño oscuro que me he heredado mi padre o de mis padres mejor dicho, podria intentar peinarmelo pero eso es casi implosible, asi que salgo de la habitacion y bajo a la cocina, me preparo una tostada, le echo aceite y encima una loncha de jamon, me sirvo un cafe con leche y desayuno tranquilo escuchando la radio, cuando termino dejo los platos en el fregadero, cojo el movil, lo miro, ni una llamada, pero aun era temprano, cojo las llaves de la moto y la carpeta con los informes, me dirijo al garaje y me monto en la moto, vivir a las afueras de Sevilla tiene algunos incovenientes pero preferia esa casa al apartemento en el centro, me puse en marcha.

Llevo una hora en este estupido atasco, miro la hora, las ocho y diez, a este paso no llegaria a la Junta, estupido trafico.

-Te quieres mover ya, imbecil-grito al coche de delante que no se movia teniendo hueco.

Por fin llego a la oficina, entro y veo que tienen puesta la calefaccion demasiado alta, cojo el ascensor que lleva a mi oficina, apenas entran funcionarios conmigo, era normal, es fiesta.

-Buenos dias-dijo un hombre sonriendome-parece que nos ha tocao pringar hoy ¿no?-

-Buenos dias, si parece que si-dije sonriendo al hombre

Llegue a mi planta y me despedi, cuando voy a entrar en mi despacho me fijo en el de mi jefe y veo que esta vacio, no podia haber tenido tanta cara de mandarme a mi a trabajar y el no venir ¿no?, pues claro que si, eso es exactamente lo que ha hecho, voy a una oficina que estaba al lado del de mi jefe y entro, dentro se encuentra Santiago, el becario, tiene unos 25 años y trabaja practicamente todo el año, creo que abusan de él por ser el becario

-Hola señor Fernandez-me saluda el joven

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Lucas-digo-¿Donde esta Jose Antonio?-

-¿El señor Griñan? Estara con su familia supongo-dijo Santiago-¿porque lo preguntas?-

-Por que me ha mandado a trabajar hoy, me he levantado a las seis de las mañana, he tenido que estar en un atasco durante mas de una hora porque tenia que firmar unos papeles urgentisimos segun él y cuando llego me encuentro que él se ha tomado el dia libre, lo que tenia que haber hecho yo-digo molesto, no era justo, yo tenia mucha mas edad que él, si alguien tenia que librar era yo

-Lo siento-dijo Santiago

-No es culpa tuya-digo revolviendome el pelo

-Feliz cumpleaños Lucas-dijo una muchacha entrando con una magdalena que tenia encima una vela

-Cierto, feliz cumpleaños-dijo Santiago

-Gracias Santiago y Cinta-digo sorprendido, no me lo esperaba

-¿Cuanto cumples?-pregunto Cinta, una mujer de unos 30 años, con el pelo teñido de rojo.

-Muchos-dije sonriendo, tengo cerca de 1300 años, menos mal que no tenian que ponerlo en la tarta.

Despues me dieron mi regalo, un archivador, porque segun ellos soy un desastre con los papeles, me fui a mi despacho a firmar los dichosos papeles.

Eran las once y media de la mañana, deje el boli y me desperece un poco, esos documentos eran interminables, mire el movil, ni una llamada, en la proxima reunion iban a conocerme, mire las fotos que tenia encima de la mesa, habia tres marcos, en una estabamos todos los hijos de Antonio sonriendo a la camara, todos con la camiseta de la seleccion española, bufandas de la misma y bubucelas, mi padre portaba la copa del mundo en sus manos, recuerdo ese dia, fue el final del mundial, en Sudafrica, ese dia si que fue una fiesta; la siguiente eramos mis hermanos, los sureños, Carlos, Melinda y Cesar, y yo, tambien estaba Sadya que aunque ya no era un territorio español, seguia saliendo con nosotros, desde hace unos años para aca ha crecido mucho, cuando era española, aparentaba unos 14 años pero ahora que era una nacion independiente, aparentaba unos 21; paso a la ultima foto, solo habia dos personas, él y Florida, sonriendo a la camara, habia sido en las playas de la casa de la chica, sonrio recordando lo que paso a continuacion, se besaron ante la mirada atonita de las gemelas Carolina del Sur y Carolina del Norte, suspiro, es mejor seguir con lo mio.

Ya eran las cinco menos cuarto, casi habia terminado con los estupidos informes, la oficina estaba totalmente vacia, todos se habia ido a pasar la tarde con su familia, cierro la carpeta, recojo todo y dejo los informes en la mesa de Griñan, cuando salgo veo una chica de unos trece años con el pelo rubio hasta la cintura y un rulito encima de la cabeza, tiene los ojos grises, al verme me sonrie

-¿Que haces aqui Buenos Aires?-pregunto extrañado por la presencia de la chica

-¿No puedo venir a ver a mi hermano, che?-dijo la argentina

Sonrio, la ciudad automa de Buenas Aires y Andalucia llevan unos diez años hermanados pero ella ya me llama hermano, pero no creo que haya venido del otro lado del charco solo para verme

-¿Desde Argentina? Vamos Dolores, no soy tan ingenuo-digo llamandola por su nombre humano

-Llamame Lola, Lucas, ya te lo he dicho mil veces-dijo ella haciendo un mohin-bueno, la verdad es que me deje una cosa en tu casa-

-La ultima vez que viniste fue hace tres meses y no recuerdo que dejaras nada-digo pensando

-Pues me lo he dejado, no sos tan desconfiado, che-dijo Buenos Aires.

-Vale, vale no te enfades-digo tranquilizandola

-A parte, podemos salir a beber-dijo Lola animada

-Mejor no, no quiero que Argentina me pida responsabilidad por lo que te pase-digo recordando la ultima vez que bebimos los dos.

-Lo que pasa vos sos un viejo y te da miedo perder con la maravilla Lola-dijo la argentina

-Yo sere viejo pero tu eres un niña, venga vamos a mi casa-digo llevandola al aparcaminto donde aparque mi moto, cojo un casco y le paso el otro-Pontelo-

-Por cierto, felicidades-dijo ella

-Gracias, alguien que se acuerda-digo un poco triste, no habia recibido ninguna llamada, ni siquiera de Florida, me monto en la moto y pongo direccion a la casa de las afueras.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo, vi multitud de baderas andaluzas por los balcones y eso me animo un poco y ademas estaba Lola que no paraba de hablar aunque llevara puesto el casco, por fin llegamos, dejo la moto fuera, mañana tenia pensado limpiar el garaje asi que la dejo fuera ahora y asi me ahorro sacarla mañana.

-Venga abre-dijo Buenos Aires

-Ya voy-digo iendo a la puerta, busco la llave en mi bolsillos, miro de reojo a la argentina, parecia ansiosa por pasar, ¿que se le habra perdido en mi casa que esta tan ansiosa por recuperarlo? Abro la puerta, dejo las llaves en un cuenco de la entrada, Lola entra corriendo al comedor, le sigo sonriendo por la actitud hiperactiva de la joven, el salon esta oscuro y como ya es de noche no se ve nada, podia haber encedido la luz Lola, busco a tientas el interruptor de la luz por la pared, di con él y lo subi

-¡Sorpresa!-dijeron la multitud de personas que estaban en mi salon

Me quedo de piedra, no esperaba que todos me estuvieran esperando en mi casa, mire a las personas, estan todos mis hermanos españoles, Sadya tambien estaba y Gabriel, tambien estaba casi todos los estados estadounidenses, las provincias italianas y las francesas, demasiadas personas para identificarlas

-Pero di algo Andalucia-dijo Madrid acercandose a mi

-Gracias, muchas gracias a todos-dije sonriendo como nunca lo habia hecho

-¿A que pensabas que nos habiamos olvidado?-dijo Guillermo sonriendo

-La cara que has puesto Lucas, es super graciosa-dijo Carlos

-_Mon ami_, sientate aqui-dijo un chico rubio con el pelo largo rubio

-Prefiero sentarme aqui, Paris-digo sentandome en la primera silla que encontre.

No queria sentarme al lado de los franceses, tenian las manos demasiado largas, a mi lado estaba un chico con el pelo rubio ceniza con los ojos violetas, menos mal, me habia tocado al lado de Moscu, el moscovita me sonrio un poco.

-Felicidades Lucas-dijo el ruso

-Gracias Matvey-digo, de la cocina sale mi padre con una tarta de chocolate gigantesca en las manos, detras suyo esta Feliciano y Romano

-Feliciades Andi-dijo Antonio sonriendome y abranzandome

-Sopla las velas-dijo Feliciano

-Si no tenemos todo el dia, bastardo-dijo Romano

Mire la tarta, tenia muchas velas, pero no las suficientes para todos mis años, pense ¿que podia pedir? Tenia a una novia guapasima sentada a mi lado, una familia extensa, multitud de amigos, ya se que pedir, poder decirle a Alfred que salgo con su hija sin que me mate y que podamos salir de la crisis, soplo las velas, las apago todas, genial, espero que mi deseo se cumpla, empiezan a cantarme feliz cumpleaños todos juntos, despues partieron la tarta, habia muchas personas pero yo echaba en falta a mi _baba_ Turquia, llaman a la puerta.

-Abre Lucas-dijo Antonio

Voy hacia la puerta y la abro, alli estaba, el hombre que me habia criado siendo un niño, Turquia

-Feliz Cumpleaños Al-Andalus-dijo Turquia llamandome por mi antiguo nombre

-Gracias _baba_-digo

Lo hago pasar y le corto un pedazo de tarta, y se sienta en una de las sillas libres

-Veo que al final has venido Turquia-dijo mi padre intentando ser simpatico

Suspire, esos dos no se llevaban bien, espero que por ser mi cumpleaños se comporten como es debido.

Habia pasado un rato en donde mis hermanos y yo habiamos acabo en un rincon de la casa bebiendo cerveza, cuando se acerca a nosotros el moscovita preocupado por algo

-¿Habeis visto a Maria? Hace un rato que no la veo-dijo Matvey mirandolos

-Yo tampoco he visto a Catalina-dijo Washington un chico con el pelo negro y los ojos azules tras unas gafas de sol

-Ahora que lo dices no he visto a Marta y Lourdes en un rato-dice Guillermo

-Tampoco he visto a Nerea-dijo Raul

-Tampoco esta Esther-dijo Jose María

-Ni Barbara-dijo Valentin

-Tampoco a Ana Maria-dijo Naim

-Tampoco Melinda ni Sadya-dijo Cesar

Miro la sala preocupado, tampoco veo a Florida ni a Lola, veo a Roma, un muchacho con el pelo castaño calro y ojos avellana

-Julio ¿sabes donde estan las chicas?-pregunte al romano

-Hace un rato que las vi con las provincias francesas-dijo Roma

A todos mis hermano y a mi se nos paso la misma idea por la cabeza.

-Gabachos de mierda-dijimos a la vez

Subimos las escaleras que conducian hasta el piso superior, abrimos la unica puerta que estaba cerrada de una patada dada por Castilla y Leon, dentro estaban nuestras hermanas atadas y con las provincias francesas con cara de pervertidos, cuando nos vieron pusieron una cara de terror increible.

Despues de darles una paliza que no olvidaran en sus vidas, bajamos al salon donde me esperaba mi padre

-Lucas, tienes que abrir los regalos-dijo España empujandome a una silla

Todos me fueron trayendo sus regalos, Galicia, Cantabria y Asturias me regalaron una tabla de snowboard para praticarlo en sierra nevada, Cataluña, junto con Washington, me regalaron unos pasajes de avion a Florida, La Rioja me regalo unas cuantas botellas de vino, habia multitud de regalos, una guitarra nueva por parte de mi padre y los italia, un libro de recetas por parte de las provincias francesas, etc, por ultimo Turquia me regalo una cimitarra nuevecita, era preciosa.

-Es genial-dijo cojiendola entre la manos

-Supuse que la que tenias estaria un poco vieja-dijo Turquia

-La verdad es que esta muy bien-digo, recordando a mi _tormenta del bosque_, mi cimitarra mas vieja y a la que le tengo un gran aprecio

-De todas formas, te entrene para que cojieras dos armas-dijo Turquia revolviendome el pelo

-¿Como se llama?-digo, él es el que le ponia nombres a mis cimitarras

-_Lejanos recuerdos_-dijo él

Me levante y la blandi un poco, era muy ligera y rapida, mire a mi padre y mis hermanos mayores, estos me miraban con ¿miedo? Sonrio maliciosamente, se porque me miran asi, les recuerdo a cuando tenia nueve años y era Al-Andalus.

-No os pongais asi, que no muerdo ni nada-digo divertido

-¿Porque no te gustan las espadas o las hachas como a los demas?-dijo Naim un poco alejado de mi

Ceuta y yo, al contrario que nuestros hermanos, luchamos siempre con una cimitarra, nunca hemos usado una espada, Ceuta se acerca para ver la cimitarra mejor.

-Porque no os alejais un poquito de Sadiq-dijo Leo

Ceuta y yo no le contestamos y seguimos observando la cimitarra, Melinda puso un poco la radio.

-Chicos, mirad esta cancion-dijo mi hermana Melilla

En la radio se oia el ritmo de musica arabe, por encima de esta se escuchaba al comentarista

_Hoy es el dia de Andalucia, asi que felicidades a todos las andaluces, llevamos todo el dia poniendo musica de artitas de esa tierra tan bella, pero como bien a dicho una oyente, la musica arabe tambien hay que ponerla este dia pues durante mucho tiempo estuvieron en esta tierra, por eso ponemos esta cancion_

Empezo la musica, Sadya y Melinda se pusieron a bailar al ritmo de la musica una danza arabe, hacia mucho que no las veia bailar eso, Melinda se acerca y me arrastra al hueco que han dejado para bailar

-Venga, Lucas, que tu sabes bailar esto-dijo Melinda mientras bailaba

Empiezo a bailar tambien esa danza que hace siglos que no bailo, Melilla fue por au mellizo Cesar y Sayid arrastro a Sadiq, era muy divertido bailar asi los cinco como en los viejos tiempos, escucho al resto de los presentes

-Maria ¿tu sabes bailar eso?-pregunto Matvey

-No y deja de mirar a Melinda, Moscu-dijo Maria

Rio ante el comentario, mire de reojo a mi hermana, la verdad es que su manera de bailar es muy sexi, sabe aprovechar su cuerpo aunque solo aparente 14 años, veo al resto de los presentes suspirando por Sadya y Melinda, cuando por fin termina esa cancion, los bailarines estallamos en risas, no se porque pero creo que ellos tampoco, despues de esa empezo a sonar un sevillana, en ese baile no hacia falta que nadie me arrastrara, busco por la sala a Florida, alli esta entre su hermano y Lyon, voy hacia ella, y le ofrezco la mano

-Baila conmigo Fiona-digo sonriendole

-No se bailar muy bien-dijo ella un poco sonrojada

-Da igual-digo y le cojo de la mano para salir a bailar

En la pista de baile improvisada ya habia muchas parejas, Romano y España, Feliciano estaba bailando con una de las provincias francesas, Moscu con Madrid, Washington con Catalina, etc, habia multitud de parejas pero yo solo tenia ojos para Fiona, mi Florida, se veia tan guapa bailando flamenco, algun dia tendre que hacer que se vista con el vestido, al fin y al cabo, yo me he vestido de cowboy por ella, termina la cancion pero empieza otra, pero esta ya no la bailamos, Florida me arratra fuera al pequeño jardin de mi casa, se sienta en la valla y me mira, saca un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo

-Toma tu regalo-dijo ella timidamente

Lo cojo y abro con delicadeza la tapa de la caja, dentro habia un reloj de bolsillo, en la tapa tenia un sol, lo abro y veo que dentro habia una foto de los dos besandonos

-Muchas gracias-digo sonriendole y acercandome mas a ella

-Feliz cumpleaños mi andalucito-dijo ella besandome en los labios dulcemente

Asi da gusto cumplir años

...


End file.
